fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Волшебный Бомбардировщик: Кристина
|kanji=魔導爆撃艇 クリスティーナ |rōmaji=Madō Bakugekitei Kurisutīna |type=Магический Предмет |user=Синий Пегас }} Волшебный Бомбардировщик: Кристина — Магическое оружие, принадлежащее Синему Пегасу.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 133, Стр. 12 Описание thumb|left|200px|Кристина взорвана Орасион Сейс Кристина - это большой дирижабль, который во всей своей внешности, отдаленно напоминает Пегаса, мифологического существа, который является символом гильдии Синий Пегас. Кристина изначально планировалось использовать для бомбардировки Орасион Сейс. Тем не менее, он был немедленно сбит ими. Первоначальный Вид Внешний Вид thumb|right|200px|Кристина — вид сверху При его первом появлении, когда его собираются использовать против Шести Просящих, кажется, что корабль сделан полностью из металла, и он так сильно похож на мифологическое существо по которому он был смоделирован: его передняя часть была сделана в форме головы лошади, место в верхней части его "шеи" украшено фиолетовой полосой, которою охватывает голубой круг. На ней так же видны пара круглых глаз, а так же грива, состоящая из многих продолговатых овальных пластин. Так же на голове есть некие "ушные украшения". Из корпуса судна выступают "ноги", которые украшены по краям. Именно в них располагаются двигатели. Всё это делает корабль похожим на Пегаса. thumb|left|200px|Кристина — вид спереди Наконец, по бокам Кристины была пара больших, массивных и плоских крыльев, каждая из которых состоит из пяти продолговатых пластинокрупнейшим и следующие из них становится все меньше и меньше. Каждый из таких "перьев" был украшен в части ближе к самому судну, украшенные синими линиями с жёлтым концом. Несколько пушек прикреплены к полусферических опорам места присоединения ног к корпусу. Сам корпус обладал плоским дном, с большой круглой частью в центре. На ней находились четыре пушки, которые могли вести огонь Волшебным лучом. Так же спереди, под двумя маленькими крыльями располагаются маленькие вытянутые пушки. На вершине выступающей вверх задней части находятся пара темных флагов, на которых нарисованы символы Синего пегаса. Текущий Вид Внешний Вид thumb|left|200px|Голова Кристины Потерпев серьезный урон Орасиона Сейс , и после семи лет с временной исчезновения с острова Тенрю, Кристина претерпела тяжелые изменения. С новым дизайном, будучи гораздо больше, она напоминает реальный корабль. Вся структура, кажется, держится на парусах, расположенных на ряде мачт. Паруса на основных мачтах квадратной формы, расположенные на спине - арочной. Все они украшены тёмными волнистыми полосками. Расположенные на корме отдаленно напоминают крылья. Его корпус, казалось бы, сделаны из очень длинных деревянных досок, теперь арочные, и несет ряд круглых выступов на его нижней части. Залп корпуса покрыта очень большим, темной полосой, принимая написанное "Голубой Пегас" в легких символов; Голова судна темно тоже время украшены в его центральной части по серии причудливо оформленные мотивов, среди которых виден круглый фигура в окружении двух крыльев. Возглавляет голову является весьма подробно фигурой в форме безудержной Пегаса, с его тело появляться с самого голове, и, таким образом его ноги и обратно не виден. Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Christina's cannons being used The Magic Bomber is capable of bombarding targets with powerful, magical weaponry. Its firepower seems to be remarkable, as the airship was supposed to destroy the Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance, in a single attack. The ship comes heavily equipped with a number of visible cannons on it, and another, larger one seems capable of being fired from the hull's bottom, with a hole opening there expressly for it. Such blast can be combined with the offensive Magic of those aboard to gain more power, as shown with Eve Tearm's Snow Magic; something which was achieved by combining it with Christina's own "heavy Magical ammunition".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 This carrier is also equipped for Dragon Slayers, as it prevents motion sickness while traveling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 14 Ссылки Навигация EN:Magic Bomber: Christina Категория:Магические предметы Категория:Оружие Категория:Требуется Перевод